onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/One Piece Wiki Kingdom Part 11
''Heyo~ Time for part 11~ Ya Yoi~~ ''SHB sits up amazed at DPs words SHB: 'Woah, what!? The best of total destruction..? '''DP: '''Yes. I can tell you more information, if you agree to ally with me. If not, I'll have to erase this information from your minds. '''NWW: '....Lets do it then.... 'Swim: '''What do you mean..? '''Calu: '''Well. If we ally with you, we'll have to watch whatever evil deed you preform, using the beast. We we dont you either kill us, or we go on without remembering what happened? I say we ally, at least we can know whats going on this way. '''DP: '''Evil deed..? '''SHB: '''Well, in ancient history the Greak Wikia Beast, was the creator of all lands. Only to destroy them later. The beast kept creating lands, untill it was happy with what it had. Im sure you plan to use the beast to destroy this Kingdom..? '''DP: '''Your a sharp one... '''Swim: '''Yeah? Well my blade is sharp aswell. So if we dont get this show on the road, I'll have to use it... '''DP: '''Dont get snappy. I have a group of the kingdoms finest swordsmen at my disposal. With one order I can have the two in this room kill you all. '''Zori: '''I find it funny that you think those fools can kill us. '''DP: '''Would you like to see them try? ''DP is about to snap his fingers but is stopped quickly by Jade and Caring 'Jade and Caring: '''No need for that!! ''DP smirks 'DP: '''Thats what I thought. '''Swim: '''Well, if your done trying to imtimidate us, tel us what would happen if we ally with you? '''DP: '''Well.....You will be sparred during the massacre.... '''NWW, Jade and Caring: '''Good enough! Sighn us up!! '''Zori: '''And if your stopped...? '''DP: '''Impossible. '''Calu: '''So...............explain to us what the "Prize" is...... '''DP: '''Simple.......... ''Across the land, AYET is passed out, along with Marimo. DSP is brawling with Panda, after allmost passing out. DSP jumps up and stabs Pandas shoulder with his schmitar, Panda then follows up with a blow to the stomach and a sweep kick. DSP rolls over and bicycle kicks Panda in the face, but she grabs his foot and throws him over her shoulder. DSP lands on his stomach, gets up and rubs his jaw. 'DSP: '''Sorry assassin....but i believe I've figured out how to beat you.. '''Panda: '''Show me then, "Photoshop King". ''Meanwhile, Tuckyd is having trouble fighting off Coffee and BLS at the same time. BLS slashes at the bear, but misses, his sythe stabbed into the ground, he pulls it out and wildly attacks Tuckyd, only to miss and stab Coffee in the arm. 'Coffee: '''Hey! We're on the same team!! '''BLS: '''Oi! Sorry! ''While the two are distracted, Tuckyd grabs another stuffed bear from his bag, and makes it punch Coffee in the face. Coffee flips over and flops onto the ground. He gets up, grabs his rifle and sends a shot at Tuckyd. The bear then jumps in front of the bullet, and punches it in the oposite direction. Tuckyd uses one hand to control the bears, and the other to sip his tea. The second bear sweep kicks BLS, and while he's falling forward, the bear punches his stomach sending his straight up. In midair, BLS sends a slash down onto the bear, who dodges it, only to be slashed again by BLS. Coffe fires two bullets at the other bear, and the bear punches them both away. Coffee then fires at Tuckyd, and the bear dosent get to it in time. Tuckyd is shot in the leg, and falls to his knees. His cup of tea shatters, and he screams in pain. The bears fall limp, as he cannot control them anymore. Meanwhile, Neo has created a giant lightning dragon, thats breathing fire on OPN. OPN is managing to dodge, and finally gets to chant a spell for a blizzard. The blizzard flys tward the lightning dragon, and freezes it solid. It falls to the ground and explodes in a flash of ice, lightning and fire, hitting them both. OPN gets up and says a spell that makes a ring of fire around Neo, the ring encloses but before it can harm her, Neo makes an ice pillar than shoots upward. The fire ring then melts the bottom of the ice pillar, and it tips over. Neo sucessfully jumps off, and lands on the ground. Neo shoots a lightning bolt from her hands, but is blocked by OPNs firebolt. OPN jumps up and shoots three icicles at Neo, but she blocks them wil a fire wall, that melts them instantly. The fire wall grows, hitting OPN and burning his legs. He falls out of the air, and grabs his legs in pain. Neo is then charging a large lightningbolt, about to hit OPN, and if he dosent move, he'll get hit. Across the land LPK is clashing with Alpha, as GH manages to remove a Trolls self assurance, while fighting off the other Trolls. 'LPK: '''Huff......Huff.......You...your very strong.... '''Alpha: '''Duh, I allready know that....Now prepare for heavens light. ''Alpha spins her sword around and it glows bright white. A bright white light shoots out of it, hitting LPK. It feels like a stab, but the power x50. LPK grabs his arm in pain, and gasps. 'LPK: '''I.....cant.............loose..........I've got to show DPs secret to the kingdom. '''Alpha: '''No, you will not be doing that. ''Alpha slashes LPK with a sword covered in the bright light. LPK flips over, and cant move. Alpha slashes him again, and he cant get up. 'Alpha: '''The end of this challenge is coming near..... '''LPK: '''No.... ''And at that very moment, across the land, Rici and PX tame a Sucessfull Blog Monster. It took them a long time, it being the king of Sucessfull Blogs, Good Morning Class. They also had to fight off ST to get it. PX flys on top of it. 'Rici: '''We did it..... We finished all the challenges....... ''MDM sees this, but is slashed by X and knocked over. Nada also sees, and slashes THT. Nada, Rici, Px, and MDM all cheer, and the other two groups stare in amazement. '''THT and MJ: '''They did it....they really did it..... '''IH: God damnit.... X: 'Wow.... '''ST: '''So they did it....... ''Suddenly, the sky turns pale blue, and everyone but MDM, Rici, PX, and Nada freeze in place, including the Sucessfull Blog Monster. '''MDM: '''What the....? Whats going on!? '''Nada: '''THe sky!? Whats happening!? '''PX: Look, its DP! DP decends from the sky DP: Congratulations! You win! Meanwhile, Marimo wakes up, to see AYET passed out. Marimo thinks to himself that he should have waken up, but then sees the sky. Marimo: 'Who did it...... ''DSP, Panda, OPn, Neo, BLS, Coffee, Tuckyd, and AYET are all frozen in place. Meanwhile, LPK is frozen in place on the ground grasping his wounds. Alpha realises her dialouge was right on time. 'Alpha: '''Wow.... ''At the grand castle, the two other knights are conversating with Swim and Calus group. 'Piece: '''Yep.....its happening now..... '''Aki: '''It wont be long before the plan comences. '''NWW: '''Im still a bit confused on this plan... '''Aki: '''DP plans to conjour the Great Wikia Beast. Using the Great Wikia Beast, he plans to demolish this kingdom, leaving only him, and us knights living as supreme rulers. But now, because you allied with us, he'll let you live as well. '''Swim: '''Does he really have to kill everyone...? I have friends out there.... '''Piece: '''Thats how the plan goes. The only way to conjour the ancient beast, is to complete the Challenge of the Five Quest. A long time ago, when the beast was locked away in unbreakable stone, the current grand wizard made 5 impossible task that, if all completed, could break the beast from its capture. DP found out about this, knowing there are strong warriors in the kingdom. Basically, he's making the warriors do his dirtywork. '''Calu: '''I dont feel to good about watching my friends die.... '''Zori: '''Im not sure we can go on with this... '''Aki: '''You've allready made the decision, its too late now. ''Meanwhile, DP talks to MDMs group. '''DP: '''Ha ha, so, what do you expct for your prize...? That was Part 11! Stay tuned for part 12~ The series will either end on Part 12, or 13!~''' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts